Samfuin
by RRoibenR
Summary: Nella notte degli spiriti, uno spirito si aggira fra i mortali, alla ricerca di qualcosa.


**_Samfuin_**

 ** _G_** li ultimi, rosseggianti bagliori del tiepido sole autunnale si stanno in quel momento ritirando oltre l'orizzonte scuro del villaggio. Socchiude gli occhi, inspirando con calma il profumo dolce dell'aria circostante. Lentamente, poco per volta, le finestre si illuminano fiocamente e la notte avanza, portando con sé un venticello frizzante. In lontananza può già scorgere i primi chiarori del fuoco. "Strane usanze umane, dopo tutto" si sofferma a pensare, osservando con curiosità i sentieri, un attimo prima deserti, tornare ad accogliere nuova vita.

«Notte strana, sì, ma notte infine» mormora, abbozzando un ghigno pigro.

Con passi lenti e cadenzati varca i confini del villaggio e si addentra nelle vie ricolme di umani, scivolando agevolmente fra i corpi mortali di passaggio come un'ombra impalpabile. Non ha desiderio di mostrarsi, non in quel momento per lo meno. Ci sarà tempo più tardi, forse. Ora è il momento di godersi la tensione dell'attesa, la seduzione dell'anticipazione, il brivido della caccia. "Oh, sì. Delizioso" riflette fra sé, estasiato. Ridacchia divertito, procedendo senza fretta e osservando l'evolversi di un rituale che si perpetra di anno in anno. Gli sfugge un sorriso compiaciuto, nemmeno se ne rende conto, e se anche così fosse, perché preoccuparsi? Non è certo tenuto a mantenere un contegno serioso; è perfettamente libero di agire come meglio crede e, in quel momento, crede di potersi permettere di bearsi un po' della follia umana, perché no?

Molti degli abitanti di quel villaggio si sono ormai radunati attorno alla modesta piazza, nel centro della quale arde un grande falò alimentato dalle scorte accumulate durante gli ultimi mesi. Il chiarore dorato dardeggia bruciante sui volti di uomini e donne, perfino di bambini, che fissano entusiasti il crepitio sinistro e selvaggio delle fiamme riflesse nei loro occhi brillanti.

Si gode tutto questo dal tetto spiovente di una delle case adiacenti la piazza, mantenendosi in parte nell'ombra senza mai perdere d'occhio l'evolversi della serata, ma gustando ogni momento come un buon vino. Lo scoppiettio ardente induce i più piccoli a strillare, sgomenti e soddisfatti insieme, e le sue labbra si schiudono lasciando che i bagliori facciano scintillare una chiostra di affilati denti candidi come la neve appena caduta.

Perdersi una nottata proficua e interessante come quella sarebbe stato un orrendo spreco, un vero crimine per lui. Purtroppo non può essere presente a ogni singola cerimonia, ma si cura ugualmente di far visita a un villaggio differente ogni anno, così da non doversi mai annoiare. Dalla sua gola scivola un piccolo sbuffo divertito, riflettendo che la sua presenza possa ben essere considerata una sorta di onore, per quegli umani che celebrano gli spiriti con il fuoco; probabilmente un qualche tipo di ospite d'eccezione e, in fondo, ciò che loro offrono a lui non può che essere l'adeguata contropartita a ciò che lui porta loro.

Socchiude gli occhi, individuando l'apparire fugace di un bagliore argenteo nel mezzo del falò. Nessun altro, a parte lui, sembra averlo notato. Poco dopo una figura eterea prende il posto del bagliore, spostandosi con ammirevole grazia fra i ceppi ardenti e poi fra la folla concentrata.

Uno sbuffo stranito accompagna lo scuotersi della sua testa. L'apparizione solleva il volto e punta i suoi occhi perlescenti direttamente su di lui, senza dar segno della minima sorpresa per altro. Le sue labbra sottili e delicate si arricciano in un grazioso sorriso divertito e i suoi piccoli piedi nudi si muovono agili nella direzione dello spirito oscuro. I suoi lunghi capelli argentati brillano, alla luce delle fiamme, più dell'esile spicchio di luna calante che si muove lentamente nel cielo notturno.

Nel momento in cui lei gli si accosta, lui solleva un sopracciglio e soffia una mezza risata.

«Da quando te ne vai a spasso fra i mortali?» le chiede, suo malgrado incuriosito.

Il sorriso di lei diviene enigmatico. Accosta una mano diafana, sfiorando distrattamente una manica scura della veste dell'altro, poi solleva lo sguardo al cielo nero.

«È una bella serata» si limita a mormorare.

La fissa con cipiglio critico, spostando di tanto in tanto gli occhi sulla cerimonia in corso alle spalle di lei.

«Indubbiamente. Ma ciò non ha mai costituito un valido motivo per abbandonare il tuo castello. Che cos'ha per te di speciale questa serata, rispetto alle altre?».

Lei si volta appena, soffermandosi per qualche lungo istante sullo splendore del falò. Muove un polso, creando un cerchio che per un breve momento brilla argenteo ma che scompare presto nell'oscurità.

«Ci sarà uno scambio di anime importante. Era mio dovere essere presente».

«Lavoro, quindi» borbotta lui, un pizzico deluso.

«Che altro?» domanda lei, divertita.

La scruta brevemente e di nuovo scuote la testa, stavolta perplesso.

«Secondo il mio parere dovresti svagarti di più, Arianrhod. Non esci mai dal tuo regno e quelle rare volte in cui lo fai è unicamente per seguire personalmente qualche noioso processo di scambio d'anime. A che scopo essere immortale se passi l'eternità a sgobbare?» lamenta lo spirito oscuro.

Lei sorride. Non ha mai smesso in effetti, ma ora è decisamente un sorriso ilare.

«Pitch, non tutti siamo perdigiorno come te» lo sbeffeggia.

Lui sgrana gli occhi e le lancia uno sguardo urticante.

«Non sono affatto un perdigiorno!» protesta con veemenza.

«Certo che sì. Esci quasi esclusivamente la notte. In che altro modo dovrei definirti?» scherza beatamente lei.

Lo scoppiettio del falò copre il suo ringhio irritato. Picchietta nervosamente un piede sulla parete dell'abitazione e incrocia rigidamente le braccia al petto.

« _Creatura dell'oscurità_ sarebbe più che accettabile. O, ancora meglio, _Signore delle tenebre_ » annuisce, compiaciuto.

Lei, per tutta risposta, soffia una risatina. «Molto divertente, Pitch. Ma temo che siano titoli già presi» rimarca con un ghigno perfido.

Al che lo spirito oscuro si imbroncia e distoglie lo sguardo, tornando a concentrarsi sul fuoco e sui volti degli umani raccolti attorno a esso.

«Solo perché sono l'ultimo arrivato, ciò non ti dà il diritto di burlarti di me» soffia piccato e piuttosto offeso, senza distogliere lo sguardo dalla cerimonia.

«No, è vero. Sono stata scortese, perdonami» ammette con voce lieve.

«Mhf» soffia, ancora imbronciato.

Il silenzio cala tranquillo. Perfino gli strilli elettrizzati dei bambini si sono acquietati. Entrambi gli spiriti sono intenti a seguire lo svolgersi dell'annuale rito officiato da uno dei druidi dell'isola.

«Che cosa senti?» mormora appena Arianrhod rivolta all'altro spirito nonostante stia ancora seguendo le parole del celebrante.

Un soffice fremito scuote la scura figura di Pitch. Chiude gli occhi e può quasi avvertirla sulla sua pelle.

«Angoscia ed eccitazione. Paura e speranza. Impregna l'aria e mozza il respiro. È… stordente, ma è l'unica cosa che mi fa sentire vivo» ammette, rabbrividendo ancora.

«È bello?» si accerta.

L'adocchia un solo momento, tornando in fretta sulla piccola folla assiepata in piazza.

«Sì» soffia, un po' perso, «lo è».

La falce di luna è da poco tramontata e le fiamme si stanno ormai esaurendo. Ogni famiglia ha ora con sé una piccola fiaccola con un poco di quel nuovo fuoco che riscalderà le loro case per l'ormai prossimo inverno.

«Un pochino ti invidio, in effetti» esordisce Arianrhod rompendo il protrarsi del silenzio.

Lui distoglie a fatica lo sguardo dalle fiamme morenti e la guarda interdetto.

«Perché mai? Mi sembrava d'aver inteso ch'io fossi poco più di un fastidioso moscerino per te e gli altri» sibila seccato.

«Non lo sei» replica, appoggiandosi contro la sua spalla e facendo ondeggiare i piedi nel vuoto sotto il tetto sul quale sono seduti. «Invece credo tu sia uno spirito molto particolare. Tu non ti limiti ad avvertire le emozioni altrui, le provi anche».

«E con questo?» borbotta, arricciando il naso un po' infastidito.

«Non sono molti quelli di noi che possono farlo» cerca di spiegare, pacata. «Provare emozioni, sentimenti umani, intendo» specifica.

Lui scuote la testa, incerto, fissando le proprie mani con la fronte aggrottata.

«Non è poi nulla di eclatante, te l'assicuro. Potendo, ne farei felicemente a meno».

«No» sibila seccamente lei, facendolo sussultare per la sorpresa e lo sconcerto (per non parlare del tono, non comune nella voce solitamente dolce ed eterea di lei).

«Come?» chiede incerto.

Lo sguardo di lei, poco prima metallico, torna a essere sereno.

«Non ne farai a meno. È quello che sei e non puoi cambiarlo, non senza cambiare te stesso» ragiona tranquilla.

Pitch sbuffa una risata incredula e solleva lo sguardo al cielo d'inchiostro.

«Scommetto che vi divertite pazzamente a uscirvene con certe frasi così disgustosamente filosofeggianti» bercia stizzito.

«Non sai quanto» ridacchia Arianrhod.

«Allora, dove sono queste anime tanto speciali da costringere la _Signora della morte_ ad abbandonare il suo castello?».

Lo osserva con curiosità, soffermandosi sui suoi occhi concentrati ancora sulla piazza che va svuotandosi.

«È ancora presto. Saranno qui prima dell'alba» annuncia serena. «Mentre aspettiamo, che ne dici di accompagnarmi a fare una passeggiata?» propone allegra.

Distolto ancora una volta lo sguardo dagli umani, Pitch lo volge lentamente su di lei e solleva un sopracciglio, scettico.

«Ma che romanticismo» soffia sarcastico. «Una passeggiata sotto le stelle».

Lei gli sorride, sorniona, e gli dà una leggera spinta con la spalla.

«Avanti. Cos'hai da fare qui, in fondo? La cerimonia è conclusa, ormai».

Pitch sbuffa ma, seppur recalcitrante, annuisce.

«Mai, mai, mai contrariare uno spirito dimensionale» scherza con una sfrontata vena critica. «O si corre il rischio di ritrovarsi ingabbiati in qualche mondo alternativo e senza uscite di sicurezza».

«Oh, polemico!» lo rimprovera bonariamente Arianrhod. «Non lo farei. Al massimo potrei pensare di chiuderti in una gabbietta e conservarti sul comodino della mia camera da letto» ridacchia, facendo strabuzzare gli occhi del suo accompagnatore che, inquietato, rabbrividisce involontariamente.

«Sei abbastanza spaventosa, lasciatelo dire» borbotta offeso, con una sfumatura grigiastra e malaticcia sul volto.

«Sì? Beh, grazie. Detto da te dev'essere un vero complimento» lo prende amichevolmente in giro.

Di tanto in tanto Pitch sposta lo sguardo sull'esile figura eterea e a tratti evanescente che lo affianca sul cammino e si chiede quale possa essere il reale motivo della sua presenza lì quella notte. Se avesse semplicemente dovuto occuparsi di quelle anime sarebbe comparsa qualche istante prima del trapasso per scomparire nuovamente qualche istante dopo. È già accaduto in passato, dopo tutto. Invece si trova a passeggiare tranquillamente nella notte buia, apparentemente ignara dei crucci di lui e perfettamente a suo agio in un mondo che non le appartiene.

«Perché?» mormora confuso.

Lei si volta al suono della sua voce e lo osserva incuriosita.

«Come hai detto?» domanda gentile.

Scuote la testa, soffermandosi sui suoi capelli argentei che a tratti sembrano fluttuare, quasi fossero più leggeri dell'aria stessa.

«Mi chiedevo solo perché sei qui, realmente?».

Lei sorride di un sorriso un poco triste e reclina appena il capo di lato. «C'è qualche motivo preciso per cui non potrei godermi una serata di pace, di tanto in tanto?».

Pitch soffia una ristata soffocata e un po' vuota. «Pace, dici? Sono certo che tu abbia notato che per la tua seratina di pace, amore e armonia con l'universo hai scelto giusto la notte in cui gli umani celebrano gli spiriti, mortali e immortali».

«L'ho notato, in effetti» annuisce, senza preoccuparsi di nascondere un sorrisetto birbante.

«E…?» insiste lui.

«E nulla. Ne avevo voglia, tutto qui».

«Tutto qui» ripete lui in un mormorio pensieroso.

«La mia presenza ti infastidisce, Pitch? Forse ho rovinato il tuo momento di svago?».

Il ghigno che si apre sul volto dello spirito oscuro è tutt'altro che piacevole.

«Se così fosse?» sibila. «Ma no» sbuffa, allargando appena le braccia. «Ogni tanto mi piace condividere» ammette con leggerezza. «Tuttavia devi concedermi che è piuttosto strana la tua presenza qui, in una notte come questa, per di più con la luna calante» si incaponisce.

«Forse» concede con un piccolo sospiro. «Desideri che ti lasci solo?» si accerta.

Le fa un cenno di diniego e avanza di qualche passo, invitandola silenziosamente a riprendere la passeggiata.

«Come ti trovi qui nel mondo degli umani?» riprende d'un tratto la parola lei.

Lui si prende qualche minuto per riflettere, mentre inspira l'aria della notte e si perde a scrutare le stelle lontane.

«Non poi così male come temevo, in effetti. A volte mi mancano gli spazi infiniti oltre questo pianeta, ma devo ammettere che le creature che lo popolano concorrono a tenere vivo il mio interesse e a non permettermi di annoiarmi con facilità».

«Ti capita mai di sentirti solo?» mormora esitante.

Pitch abbassa rapidamente lo sguardo e lo incrocia con quello di Arianrhod, non del tutto sicuro di ciò che ha appena sentito.

«Parli sul serio?» si accerta.

«Sì».

Arriccia il naso e socchiude gli occhi affilando lo sguardo. «Ho scelta, forse? Pensi che cambierebbe qualcosa se lo ammettessi?» ringhia, fermando i suoi passi. «La risposta è no, a entrambe le domande».

«Pitch…» tenta, incerta.

«Che cosa vuoi?» sibila.

«Nulla, era solo…».

«Curiosità?» la interrompe bruscamente. «Te la puoi tenere. Puoi prendere la tua futile filosofia e tutti i tuoi bei propositi e ficcarteli…».

«Pitch!» sbotta Arianrhod, ottenendo uno sbuffo decisamente irritato in risposta. Sospira, passandosi nervosamente le dita fra i capelli in un gesto frustrato. «Che sciocchezza. Non intendevo offenderti. Era solo… solo un innocente scambio di opinioni» prova.

« _Innocente_ , come no» bercia stizzito, riprendendo a camminare, o forse, dato il passo sostenuto, sarebbe più corretto dire _marciare_ attraverso i declivi erbosi che circondano il villaggio.

Per stargli dietro lei è costretta a spiccare una breve corsa che la fa somigliare a una farfalla, dato che quasi i suoi piedi non toccano il terreno.

«Avanti, non ti arrabbiare» lo blandisce, pacata. «Le rughe non donano per nulla al tuo viso» scherza, strappandogli uno sbuffo suo malgrado divertito.

«Evita di insistere sull'argomento, se desideri che non me la prenda» l'ammonisce, più tranquillo, osservandola annuire.

Improvvisamente, nel bel mezzo di un lungo momento di tranquillo silenzio, Arianrhod ridacchia, palesemente divertita da qualche particolare che evidentemente sfugge al suo accompagnatore, al momento. "Sembra una bambina felice" si ritrova a pensare lo spirito oscuro.

«Che succede?» si informa incuriosito.

«Oh, nulla di importante, in verità. È solo che, in effetti, un paio di conoscenti me ne avevano parlato precedentemente, ma non sapevo se crederci o meno. Devo invece ammettere che avevano ragione».

Pitch aggrotta la fronte, perplesso, e scuote piano la testa senza riuscire a dare un senso al discorso di lei.

«Di cosa stai parlando? Non ti seguo» riconosce.

Arianrhod lo occhieggia con malizia e ghigna divertita, prima di saltellare, agile e leggera, un poco più distante.

«Del tuo pessimo carattere. Prendi fuoco come paglia secca sotto il sole d'agosto» soffia, allargando il ghigno.

Gli occhi di Pitch si sgranano, attoniti. Inspira bruscamente una boccata d'aria e ringhia. Ma lei si è già allontanata con pochi balzi e una rapidità sconcertante e a lui non rimane che pestare stizzosamente un piede a terra e sbuffare sonoramente il proprio disgusto.

«Me la paghi» minaccia risentito. «Vedrai se non è così».

«Non vedo l'ora» bisbiglia al suo orecchio, prima di sparire nell'aria fresca, lasciandolo nuovamente solo.

Sospira e, suo malgrado, stiracchia un piccolo sorriso poco convinto.

Riprende a camminare lentamente, senza avere ben in mente dove andare. Il mare, vicino, porta fino a lui l'aria salmastra che ha l'effetto di placare un po' la sua agitazione. Ancora una volta solleva lo sguardo sulla volta celeste e osserva le stelle. Così lontane, troppo oltre la sua portata, ormai irraggiungibili.

Chiude gli occhi, scivola fra le ombre e un momento dopo è nuovamente a ridosso della piazza. Del falò non rimangono che pochi tizzoni ardenti, ma al loro fianco c'è ancora qualcuno: un essere umano dai capelli grigi e dalla lunga tunica verde scuro; uno di quei sacerdoti che officiano le cerimonie per il popolo. Sembra incantato a osservare le braci morenti. Pitch reclina il capo, incuriosito, e si fa più vicino, così da poterlo osservare con più agio. Quando il bordo della sua veste d'ombra entra nel raggio del fioco bagliore ancora presente, lo sguardo dell'uomo si solleva lentamente e si ferma su di lui, fissandolo diritto negli occhi senza apparente sorpresa.

«Sei uno spirito?» chiede pacato.

«Così dicono» commenta Pitch, senza particolari inflessioni nella voce.

L'uomo rimane in silenzio per qualche tempo, come intento a studiare l'apparizione e a trarne le dovute conclusioni.

«Non sei qui per farci del male».

Non è una domanda, la sua. Pitch aggrotta un sopracciglio, incerto.

«La vostra vita non rientra nei miei interessi. Sono qui per le vostre emozioni».

Non sa perché gli sta parlando. Forse perché non sono molti gli esseri umani che possono vederlo. A volte gli altri spiriti si rivelano un po' troppo pieni di sé, tanto che trova difficoltoso tenere a bada quello che Arianrhod ha poco diplomaticamente definito un _pessimo carattere_.

«Emozioni…» mormora l'uomo, pensieroso. «La cerimonia. È per questo che sei qui. Le persone sono eccitate e spaventate, e tu… puoi sentirlo».

Un angolo delle labbra di Pitch si solleva appena, mostrando un po' del suo compiacimento. "Un mortale piuttosto intelligente e percettivo: interessante".

«È così» conferma.

L'uomo lo soqquadra, incuriosito, ma senza mai muoversi dalla posizione in cui si trova.

«E l'altra creatura, quella bianca comparsa dal fuoco?».

Pitch socchiude di poco le labbra e sgrana impercettibilmente gli occhi, suo malgrado intrigato. Annuisce, a mostrare di aver compreso a chi si stia riferendo.

«Era qui per il medesimo motivo?» conclude l'uomo.

Lo spirito scuote lentamente il capo e si mordicchia discretamente un labbro, indeciso.

L'uomo sembra tuttavia comprendere la sua reticenza e gli indirizza un discreto cenno di accettazione con il capo. Non è necessario che gli parli dell'altra creatura, se non lo crede prudente.

Piano, Pitch arretra, uscendo dal vago chiarore e tornando nelle tenebre, ancora seguito dallo sguardo brillante del mortale. Volta le spalle e svanisce nel nulla, lasciando l'uomo solo ai suoi pensieri.

 ** _Fine_**


End file.
